


chihiro's slumber party

by Junkoqueenofdespair



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkoqueenofdespair/pseuds/Junkoqueenofdespair





	1. Chapter 1

So this story is called chirios slumber party...... Oh wait it says that in the name of the story I'm so dumb.

 

It was a normal skl day ishimaru was doing his hall monitor thing haga haga haga (oh butterballs forget how to spell his name but we will just call him hagasours) hagasours was somking pot as he does because he's a hippe  
Togami (aka togmony) was pimpin his bitch fukawa and countin his stacks of cash  
Neagi was being shotarific  
Asahina was. Eating dounts because that's all she cares about plus she likes to put on weight then lose it  
Yamada was to busy being badass celestia. Pig boy tea boy  
Celesita was to busy planining a way to kill yamada

Kirigiri was tryining to find out why has she got so many I's in her name (its just like gosh how many do u need save some for the rest of us gosh kirigiri so mean, her nickname is curry curry because she likes indian plus it makes sense)

Saukra is  drinking tea trying to pretend she's a girl( but she's not she clearly looks like a man the only way you could tell she's a girl is by giving her a deeeeeP frisk search))  
'Bingpanbong'  
"Good moring you fucking bastards. Chihiro is having a slumber party be there or else...................I will tell you fukawa and togamis secret!!!!!!" Monokuma said  
"Why was that purple bear on the tv awhhh he's a cutie pie" said hagasours  
"WTF u hippie I'm a black and white bear u dick go get ur eyes tested or do you belive in that weird vodo shit fukawa is into!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody looked at fukawa in shock(dun dun dummmmmm)  
"What u guys I don't do that shit um not a fucking loser  I'm a cool kid S.H.S.L gang leader" fukawa said  
"WTF fuck-awa you twat gang leader is my super high school level your one is super high school level loner u twat. Are you that loney" said owada.

"Ummm ummm I made a mistake sorry owada kun my super high school level is gamebler and I like to winnnnn and I hate to lose"

Celesita goes up to fukawa and slaps her so. Hard that it leaves the message 'hahahaha u silly cunt that wat u get for fucking with celestia'

"You know wat fuckawa who are the Queen B's around here hmm" celestia. Said

"Ummm ummm ummm you and junko ?" Fukawa said

"Yeah I am. And junko is 2 so if u piss one of us off u piss both of us off and u don't want to do that would u ............ SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ONLY OPEN UR FUCKING MOUTH WHEN I TELL U TO.... U got that shsl loner shsl libarian and writer leave the badass stuff to me and my right hand girl"

Junko did the z snap and celesita and junko walked off.


	2. chihiro's slumber party part 2

It was lunch time and everybody had there cliques the geeks (which included alter ego and yamada)   
The happy family (which included ishimaru,owada, and chihiro)  
Athletics and talents group(which included sakura sayaka leon asahina)  
The mystery gang(which included. Togami (aka togmoney akakaka king of the bitches) neagi (who is a shota) and kirigiri(who is the girl with so many I's)  
then you have the QUEEN B'S (which included celestia and junko) 

Then at all the bottom of this is the pot smokers(hagakure)

And the little speck of dust on your clothes was fukawa (I think nobody wanted to talk to her because she was social awkward it’s like is you ask her a question like oh what do want to eat or something it takes her 10 fucking hours to answer by that time you’ve got what u want to get and there she is moaning and getting in a mood because u didn't get what she wanted.)

'Bingponpon'

"Hello bastards, is everyone ready for chihiro's slumber party be there or elese i will tell you fukawa and togami's secret" monokuma said  
"duuudddeee what the hell was that fucking purple bear doing on the tv again"  
"you mother fucking dickhead im not a fucking purple bear stop living in lalalalalalala land and get back to the real world"  
"can i hug you purple bear"  
"No you cant you crack head i dont want to get ur germs you dirty tramp were your fucking cardboard box hmm hmm"  
"by the way chihiro's slumber party is at 7pm be there all else!"


End file.
